Coccinelles et Chats
by RicePoison
Summary: Plagg wanders over to Marinette's house after he catches the scent of some camembert on her bag. Discovering the kwami, Marinette orders Tikki to go protect the now kwami-less Chat Noir... what happens if some of their villains are also swapped - or are not who they appear to be? /LadyNoir later, Kwami-Swap, Randomness/
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp fall day in Paris, the birds were singing, the trees turning shades of red and orange… even a waft of pumpkin spice came through the air from nearby coffee shops and bakeries. It had probably been two weeks since school actually began, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her friend Aiya walking down the rue, looking into a few shops before stopping at the steps to Marinette's house. Waving au revoir to her friend, Marinette walked inside and went upstairs to her room.

"Aiya seems happy today! Maybe she got a new update for her blog?" Tikki chirped, flying out of Marinette's bag

"Well we haven't been out as much, it seems Hawkmoth isn't sending out that many Akuma lately." Marinette replied, then looking at her bed, seeing a black kwami staring back at her. "Tikki did you invite a friend over?"

"Plagg, what are you doing here?" Tikki flew over to the kwami, who just rolled over onto his stomach. "Where's Chat Noir?"

"He said he wasn't gonna buy me more cheese…" Plagg looked back at Marinette, eyes widening before looking at Tikki "Wait, is _this_ Ladybug?"

"I can get cheese for you." Marinette sat next to the small cat, holding him up on her hands. "Tikki, we should check if Chat Noir is okay if his kwami is here." she paused "Who is Chat Noir?"

Plagg rolled over "Cheese?"

"Well since the Akuma activity has been relatively low… Tikki, would you mind checking on Chat Noir?"

"Alright, you should be fine with Plagg here in case something comes up…" Tikki flew out the window, Marinette letting Plagg fly into her bag so she could go downstairs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other end of Paris_

"Plagg? Where are you Plagg?" Adrien Adreste looked around his room, pausing quickly looking for the black cat kwami "I was kidding about the cheese! You can have all you want!"

"Chat Noir?" a small voice chirped behind him

Adrien looked around, spotting a red kwami. "You're not Plagg."

"Plagg's with Ladybug right now, no worries." the kwami flew up to his nose.

"You're Ladybug's kwami?" Adrien looked at the red kwami in front of him "Wait, where's Ladybug?"

"I'm Tikki. I shall accompany you until we meet up with Ladybug to swap."" the kwami smiled, Adrien shifting his gaze to his book bag.

"I kinda have to get to school, would you mind tagging along in my bag?"

"With pleasure." Tikki flew into the bag and looked up at Adrien. Her eyes closed slightly as she watched the top of the bag close.

Today might be an interesting day…


	2. Chapter 2

[UPDATED due to CHANGES] / **Author Note** : native french speakers are appreciated! I haven't taken french since high school (which was 2010), and it was Quebec French so its a bit disjointed. Thank you to Savirox who helped me edit through a review - *sends appreciation stars* || I also changed a plot loop that occurred in my original version of the chapter, and I'll cover it in chapter 3 and 4 if anyone else is confused - thank you Momijifan Low-Ki for catching that - once again, appreciated - RiceP 3 /

Marinette slid into her seat beside Alya. Looking around the room. If she had left herself talking to Plagg and Tikki for much longer, she would've been late. She looked the next row down, whispering to Nino. "Where's Adrien?"

Nino shrugged, it was unusual for Adrien to be late, but there was no sign of him in the classroom. The bell rung and the lesson began, their homeroom teacher beginning to read off the attendance list. "I haven't heard from him yet this morning."

"Adrien Agreste…" their teacher looked up

"I… Ici." Adrien closed the door, and slid in beside Nino. He breathed slowly, catching his breath from running to the classroom. He looked up again. "Je suis ici."

"Erm… oui." she checked off his name on the list.

"Why are you so late, buddy?" Nino looked at Adrien as he pulled his tablet out of his bag.

"Just got a little caught up with something." He looked down at Tikki who nodded and remained hidden in his bag. "Hopefully nothing else happens today."

"I think you spoke too soon." Alya pulled out her phone. "There's apparently something going down at the Eiffel Tower!"

Marinette looked down at her own bag, Plagg munching on some cheese. She nodded at him and closed the top, running out of the room. "I can't transform without Chat Noir's ring!"

"Eh, miraculous should be able to be used interchangeably." Plagg swallowed the cheese whole, looking up at her.

"Wait, seriously?" Marinette pulled him out of her bag, looking at the cat. "So Chat Noir could actually use Tikki…?"

"Pretty much. Although we haven't tried it yet." Plagg finished his cheese "We're not even sure if it works.

"Plagg!" Marinette smirked "Transforme-moi!" she watched as the green luminescence curled around her form, bursting to reveal Chat's catsuit and shoes, except more fitted to her form. She brushed her hair back, ears appearing and claws poking out of her gloves. She stopped, looking around her as the belt-like-tail popped out of the light, feeling the edges of her mask. "I'm Chat Noir…? Well I guess Noire?"

Adrien ran past her, stopping briefly to look at her before ducking into the washroom. He pulled Tikki from his bag. "Was that Chat Noir?"

"Yes! We must transform quickly!"

"Wait, me? As Ladybug?" Adrien slightly recoiled, looking aside "I'm not cut out for that…"

"That's what she thought too! C'mon, Adrien!" Tikki smiled looking at his ring "Say the word."

Adrien nodded, standing with his fist extended "Tikki! Transforme-moi!" he watched the kwami spiral into his ring, a pink glow flashing around his body as the ladybug bodysuit appeared across him. He felt his head, ribbons springing from where his cat ears usually would be, then dragging his hand across his face for his mask. He spun around, a spotted bag sitting on his hip.

He smirked to himself before running out of the room, seeing his partner below trying ti figure out his staff in the court below "Chat Noire!"

She turned around, looking up at the second floor "Ladybug?" She ran over as he slid down the eavestrough. "How are you…"

"No time to talk, we have a tower to save." he ran ahead, the yoyo mis-aiming and hitting the post next to them. He paused, looking at her, handing it over "Shall we switch m'lady?"

/ **Author Interjection** | _I'm just gonna call her Noire (which is the female version of Noir [confirmed]) and him Coccinelle … because using her/she and him/he all the time might get confusing_. [Coccinelle is a female word as well, I may fix this or keep it for humour. More than likely keeping it] /

Noire took the yo-yo from him, swinging it so it looped around the light post outside the school, handing it back to him she extended the staff and jumped over the walls.

"Oh that works too, I guess." Coccinelle released the trigger on the yo-yo, being pulled over the wall. Landing shakily beside Cat he looked up. "Which way are we heading?"

"The tower, remember?" Noire looked around, listening. "Ugh these ears are just decoration, aren't they?"

Coccinelle slid over to her, grabbing her shoulders and throwing the yo-yo again, catching on a chimney top. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

"All Parisans are to stay inside where it is safe!" the Mayor had just finished a televised speech when the two heroes crashed into the ground by the podium. "Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Noire got up first, looking at the mayor. "We require the area around the tower to be cleared, do you understand?"

"Lady— chat." the mayor stopped himself, shaking his head. "Yes miss." He left without another word as Coccinelle scanned the area.

"So, my Lady, where's the villain?" he looked up the tower, then to her, trying to figure out.

"I don't really know." She scratched her head, poking her cat ear in the process. "Usually we'd see them by now, but…"

A green bubble formed around them, both of them turning hoping it was just the Bubbler again and it would be an easy fight — and it was the Bubbler! only… female…?

Marinette's mind sparked 'Alya was having some sort of quip with Nino yesterday and took his bubble wand…' She looked up, her eyes wide "Alya—"

Coccinelle looked at the Akumatized girl in front of him and Noire, pushing the edge of the bubble with his yo-yo "Hey Kitten, I need you to pop this."

"Kitten?" Marinette looked at him as he made a few hand motions towards the bubble. "Oh right. CATACLYSM!" her hand spiked with dark energy, pressing it around the side of the bubble to pop it. Both of them landed on the ground, looking up at the (new) Bubbler.

Coccinelle looked around, helping Noire up "So, how do you do your thing like—"

"Hand over your Miraculous, or I will take it from you!" the Bubbler shot a smaller bubble onto Noire's wrist, lifting her hand up, then another bubble her other wrist.

Coccinelle panickedly stood in front of Noire. "LUCKY CHARM!" a spotted red yoga ball bouncing out in front of him "What is this even supposed to do…?"

The Bubbler smirked, seeing Coccinelle's slight worry growing on his face. Shooting another bubble, he dodged, the bubble gun following his movements. "Give up, you're only making this harder for yourself."

Adrien examined the area around him, seeing the tower directly behind her light up in red with black spots in his vision. If he had his Cataclysm, he'd be able to bring down a few iron rods to trap her…? He looked at the ball, eyes widening. "Hey Bubbler, if you want my miraculous, come take it!" he forcefully threw the ball towards one of the footings of the tower, causing it to rebound.

"No!" Chat Noire yelled as the Bubbler reached out to take Coccinelle's miraculous, only to see her get hit in the back with the ball, the bubble gun being launched as Bubbler recoiled. Noire reached out with her foot and stomped on the gun, breaking it.

Coccinelle flipped backwards, opening the yo-yo. "I'm freeing you from evil!" he caught the akuma flying out, catching his yo-yo promptly afterwards. It popped open, letting a white light butterfly float up into the sky "Bye-bye little butterfly…"

Chat Noire kicked the yoga ball to Coccinelle, him throwing it into the air, ladybug's power flying throughout the city to fix whatever harm the Bubbler had caused. She felt her wrists release, rubbing each one as she stood next to Alya, the dark power releasing her.

"What… what happened?"

"Pound it!" Coccinelle tapped Chat Noire's knuckles, grinning widely. Alya's eyes widened as the two turned to her.

"Wait, Ladybug, you're Chat—"

BEEP! Chat Noire's miraculous beeped. She took a step back, launching herself off of Chat's staff "Gotta go!"

Coccinelle smirked, then looking at the girl on the pavement — it wasn't Alya at all, but he didn't have time to figure it out. "I would promise an interview, but that's my cue." he winked, throwing the yo-yo far to catch on a chimney. "Catch'ya later!"

/ **Author Note** \- I'll probably fix this ending at some point or another… or just go to the next chapter and hope for the best - I need coffee /


	3. Chapter 3

/ **Author Notes** \- thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews, it fueled my _determination_ to finish this chapter a day early! I tried to go into explaining more within the chapter itself, hopefully clearing up any questions - but remember, if you need clarification I can update the chapter a bit as well - just PM me :D if it's within the spoiler-zone for future chapters, I probably won't spill and do the classic River Song 'spoilers' gif link :P ... okay this is just RiceP being silly now, sorry XD onto the chapter!/

Adrien flipped into his room, his transformation burning off in front of him. He cupped his hands catching Tikki before she fell, then closed his window. Brushing his hair back into a clean style, he tried to figure out what just happened "That was… incredible." He placed her on his bed as he went to look for something for her to eat in the kitchen. Returning with a box of chocolate chip cookies, he sat next to the kwami. "So I was Ladybug?"

"Yep, and pretty good for a first try!" Tikki took a bite out of her cookie. "I think we should call you Coccinelle!"

"Isn't Coccinelle female, Tikki?" he looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "Manbug just sounds cheesy." he watched Tikki laugh, smirking "What do you call a male ladybug anyhow?"

"A ladybug is a ladybug regardless of gender. Unless you want to be called Male Ladybug." Adrien shook his head at her suggestion "Coccinelle it is, then!"

"Speaking of Ladybug, I wonder if Plagg's okay." he looked through his phone, then stopping at Nino's contact information, pausing again. "That… Earlier, that girl, it wasn't Alya."

"What do you mean it _wasn't?"_ Tikki finished her cookie, flying around Adrien.

"Like it looked like her, but it wasn't her, I don't know." he dialled Nino's number, waiting for his friend to pick up. "Hi Nino, are you still at school?"

[Yes I am, we've been in lockdown for the past hour in the classroom.]

"As in we, is Alya there?"

[Yes, she's been here this entire time.]

"Is there anyone missing?" Tikki's eyes widened hearing Nino's information over the phone. She flew up to Adrien as he listened to Nino's answer.

[Besides you and Marinette, no.]

"Thanks Nino. By the way, I think Chat and Ladybug took care of the Tower issue, you can go home now."

[No man, the Tower is still in lockdown. There's something bigger going on.] Nino sighed [I'll let our teacher know you're safe. On the other end, Alya hasn't gotten a hold of Marinette, do you know where she is? … Later, dude.]

Adrien put down his phone "That girl couldn't of been Marinette, she had a striking appearance similar to Alya."

"Mhm…" Tikki nodded "Marinette couldn't of done that."

Adrien looked at the kwami. "Even so, I should check on her." he stood up "Tikki! Transforme-moi!"

* * *

Marinette laid back on her bed, Plagg happily munching some cheese she grabbed from the bakery's fridge. "Wasn't Alya in the classroom when we left?"

"Yes she was." Plagg stuffed his face, clearly enjoying himself.

"How could she get to the tower so quickly?" she thought for a moment, then opening up the Ladyblog on her phone. _No updates_ , she sat up. "Wait, if it was Alya, there would be some sort of Ladybug update, wouldn't there?"

"That girl seems to keep on top of everything, so probably." he gnawed on the rind of his snack.

Marinette's thought train was interrupted by a knock at the balcony door. She pulled the latch, a familiar boy falling to the floor. "Yeah you're not supposed to stand on the door, Chat."

"I was just checking to see if you were safe, since the school you attend is in lockdown, and you weren't there when I checked."

She looked at him, still dressed in spots "So you're Ladybug now? What do you call yourself?"

"Coccinelle."

"Well you are a pretty boy, don't flatter yourself." Plagg stuffed the cheese into his mouth, mumbling. Marinette threw a pillow over his head, trying to hide him from cha— Coccinelle.

Coccinelle looked down at her desk, seeing the box of camembert half open. His brow arched "You like that stuff?"

"Oh, on occasion…" Marinette slid the lid back on the box. She had forgotten to put it away after Plagg had taken his piece. "Just not too often, because it's expensive."

He looked around her room "So you're safe then, nothing odd happening? Alya and Nino are still in lockdown—" whoops

"If Alya was in lockdown, she couldn't of been—" double whoops. Marinette's eyes sparked, looking at Coccinelle. "There's still a villain on the loose, you better protect Paris!"

"Already on it!" Adrien crawled out the window, casting his yo-yo onto an adjacent chimney. "Stay safe, okay?"

"That was close…" Marinette took the pillow off Plagg, picking him up. "But we still have to find the real Akuma!"

"So you're saying the one from before was a fake." Plagg looked at her "You're lucky that boy skips facts when it comes to this."

"Well you almost blew my cover." Marinette brushed her hair out of the way of her earrings. "Plagg. Transforme-moi!"


	4. Chapter 4

/ **Author Note:** Merci beaucoup to all my readers for their support! It's really inspiring to open my inbox and see all these positive reviews :D / I apologize for not updating for about two weeks, things got absolutely flurry-like at work and I couldn't keep up with everything. / As for any confusion in the last chapters, all will be cleared up soon… well at least by chapter 6 or 7 soon-ish (this coming from the person who writes 25-chapter fics… okay.) / Anyways! Onto the next chapter, and thank you all! 3 /

* * *

"Bout time you showed up." Coccinelle looked at Chat Noire as she walked along the rooftop of the Louvre. He slid down against the stone, thinking "That akuma earlier—"

"—was a fake, or at least a clone of Lady Wifi in the Bubbler's clothing." Noire met his surprised gaze as she sat as well. "I kinda figured that out after checking some of the locked down schools."

"Well do we have a plan?" Coccinelle rolled his yoyo out, throwing it up and catching it a few times.

"Um, you're Ladybug, why don't you have a plan?" Chat Noire smirked, watching her partner drop the yo-yo, it bouncing off his head. She picked it up "Did the butterfly fly away last time?"

"Yeah it did, what're you thinking?—" Coccinelle's eyes lit up "Wait, did you want to track the akuma back to it's source?"

"I actually wanted to see if it was a real akuma or just an illusion." Chat Noire shrugged "But your plan can work too."

Coccinelle grinned "Does this mean I'm the leader now?"

" _Paw_ -sibly." Chat laughed, looking at him. He narrowed his eyes realizing she had made a pun "However you seem to be right on the _tail_ of this one."

Coccinelle shook his head, slightly frustrated. "Anyhow, the Bubbler, we faced him a long time ago. Do we just assume that these villains are going to show up in the order that we fought them?"

" _Paw_ -se for a minute there, Coccinelle." Chat Noire twitched slightly, looking down from the rooftop.

"Is that Mr. Pigeon?"

"I'm not sure." Chat reached behind her back, holding her staff cautiously. "Can you cover for me while I get close?"

Coccinelle looked down at the man in grey and white "I don't think that's Mr. Pigeon at all, you should keep your wits, Lady— Chat. If you look there's no other pigeons in sight."

"If its not Mr. Pigeon, who else could it be?"

"Thank you for not making another paw pun."

"I'm _paw_ -sitive you still like puns."

Coccinelle shook his head. "I shouldn't of even spoke." Jumping down from the roof, he rolled against the pavement and behind a parked taxi, looking at the man in the courtyard. "Dressed like a pigeon—" the man turned, the emblem on his chest was something they had seen before "—Evillustrator? But Nathaniel's probably still in class?"

Chat Noire landed just behind him, taking out her staff "So, find out who it is?"

"I think this one's another fake." he nodded "Looks like two villains at once, is going to disappear with no real akuma?" The car rattled above them, the villain looking down at them. "For now we have to deal with an Illustrious Pigeon."


End file.
